Matched-metal tools have long been used for part fabrication (e.g., composite-part fabrication) because they are highly durable and produce very-high-quality parts. However, manufacturing matched-metal tools requires extensive precision machining and, therefore, is time-consuming and expensive. As such, tooling costs may render it economically unfeasible to use matched-metal tools for the fabrication of parts that have relatively low fabrication rates and/or relatively low part counts.
3D printing (additive manufacturing) techniques have been explored as a low-cost tooling option. 3D printing is attractive due to the ability to quickly obtain a physical tool from computer-aided design drawings. However, the technology in not yet mature and requires highly specialized equipment. Furthermore, the dimensional tolerances of 3D printed tools are not yet fully understood.
Composite tools can be a relatively low-cost tooling option. However, composite tools have struggled to achieve sufficiently high dimensional tolerances. Furthermore, a separate tool is generally required to manufacture the composite tool, thereby increasing overall tooling costs.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of part fabrication.